Usuário Discussão:Vu2c/Arquivo 02
}}|yes|small|standard}}-talk" id="t_blp" style="background:#FFFAEF; text-align:center;" | Esta página possui as mensagens mais antigas escritas na minha página de discussão, uma vez que a mesma já estava muito cheia. Peço que não mande nada aqui, pois corre o risco de eu nem ler sua mensagem. Favor colocarem as mensagens novas na Usuário Discussão:Vu2c. Obrigado. --Vu2c 03h41min de 15 de novembro de 2009 (UTC) |} Olá! Oi, eu sou um amigo do Cassetete071 e estou trabaalhando na parte de predefinições desta Wikia. O meu amigo não para de me perguntar quando a tal Wikia que ele quer fazer vai ser aceita. VOcÊ poderia me contar? HomerJ4-ever 12h00min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : Não entendi muito bem, mas se ele pediu a criação de uma Wikia, essa parte não é comigo. Ele deve entrar em contato com a Wikia Central. Mas se não for isso, explica melhor que eu tentarei ajudar. --Vu2c 02h17min de 18 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Arquivo mistéio Esse HomerJ4-ever está fazendo cagada aqui... ele está tirando descrições de personagens e colocando um texto sobre roubar senha no lugar! "arquivo mistério"... eu já tive que arrumar descrições de 2 personagens q ele tinha tirado! --Stopinski 12h03min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : Separei essa discussão da superior, e também não entendi muito bem o que aquela predefinição quer dizer. Estou entrando em contato com ele para ver se entendendo alguma coisa. --Vu2c 02h17min de 18 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Em viagem Gostaria de avisar ao pessoal da Wikisimpsons, que estarei viajando e sem acesso a Internet até o dia 05/01. Tenho certeza que vocês são capazes de manter a ordem aqui até o retorno. Um bom 2009 para todos! --Vu2c 14h46min de 26 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Que delícia, paz!! Vu2c, percebe-se que eu não posto mensagens aqui a muito tempo!!! Estou aqui falando que mudei o destaque-artigo para: Carro do Sr. Burns, enfim mudanças. Que tal mudarmos o destaque-artigo a cada trimestre por exemplo, do início de JAN ao fim de Março, agora estou planejando os destaque. Estou pensando em D'oh!, para o próximo, que tal? --Cassetete071 19h26min de 18 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) : Ótima idéia! Concordo em gênero, número e degrau! XD --Vu2c 00h44min de 20 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :: Não seria melhor mensalmente (muito ruim trocar de três em três meses)? Temos material para isso. Bizuim HA-HA! 20h57min de 28 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Solicitação Vu2c, solicito que verifique (e elimine, se se comprovar fake) a página Medal of Homer. A próposito a predefinição Eliminação está com problemas. Bizuim HA-HA! 20h57min de 28 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) : Ela não é fake não. Existe sim este jogo, mas como estava muito mal escrita eu removí-la, mas saibam que estão todos convidados a recriar a mesma, porém com um conteúdo de qualidade superior. Obrigado pela ajuda. --Vu2c 23h56min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Como eu faço? Olá. Gostaria de saber, por favor, como que eu faço para adcionar imagens a artigos (gostaria de saber como fazer isso, antes de começar a criar novas páginas). Muito obrigado, --Aero'Guns 19h34min de 30 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC). : Desculpa a demora. Para adicionar fotos, é só usar o botão "Add Images" na hora de editar uma página (o penúltimo). Ele já vai fazer abrir uma janela com um campo para você fazer upload de alguma imagem do seu computador, e já vai te ajudar a colocar a imagem na página. Obrigado! --Vu2c 23h54min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) * Valeu pela ajuda e você poderia analisar os artigos que eu criei? São eles: ZZ Top (poderia colocá-lo na sessão convidados especiais?), Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons (se der, também poderia adcioná-lo lá?) e A loja de 99 cents (poderia colocá-lo em Estabelecimentos, por favor?). Pretendo criar mais 2 ou 3 artigos só preciso de tempo. Mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda, --Aero'Guns 13h52min de 4 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Perguntinhas... Vu2c, mandei um pedido pra Wikia para a criação de uma Wiki minha. Quando sei e como que sei se a wiki foi criada????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? --Cassetete071 15h17min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) : Desculpa a demora. Hoje em dia eu não sei muito bem como está essa criação de uma Wiki. Muita coisa mudou desde o tempo que pedi a Wikisimpsons. Eles devem entrar em contato atraves do seu e-mail quando ela ficar pronta. Mas eu realmente não posso afirmar muita coisa não. -- Vu2c 23h52min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Dúvidas... Oi, eu vejo muito a WikiSimpsons e baseado nela eu criei a minha wiki! (não é de simpsons, hehe) e tenho algumas dúvidas: * Como por aquele icone que aparece nas abas de Firefox, IE7, etc...? (a do wikisimpsons é a cabeça do bart} * Como alterar o menu? eu não consigo daí só fica Top Content e Community * E a ultima, como eu faço pra ajeitar os box, pra não ficar um embaixo do outro? obrigado desde já! : Olá! E muito obrigado pela visita! : Este ícone, é o Favicon.ico. Numa wiki, basta que você faça o upload de um ícone com esse nome que ele já vai aparecer lá. Aqui na Wikisimpsons eu tive um pouco de trabalho pra conseguir isto, mas depois de uma atualização do software foi tudo normal. : Para alterar o menu era só alterar o Mediawiki:Sidebar. Mas agora com esse layout "novo", é preciso alterar outro arquivo, o MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. : Eu não entendi a sua pergunta. Se for possível, me manda um link da sua wiki, que eu vejo o que você quer dizer com "box um em cima dos outros". : Qualquer dúvida pode perguntar mesmo! --Vu2c 16h22min de 8 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Vu2c, assim, a minha wikia é http://pt.prisonbreak.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal, olhe nessa página principal a caixa que tem os episódios e a que tem as temporadas, como eu faço pra uma ficar do lado da outra? eu tb não consegui botar aquilo do Favincon.ico, o q eu tenho que fazer então? e outra coisa o meu MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar o que há de errado com ele que não aparece o que eu ponho? obrigado novamente : Para colocar uma do lado da outra, o segredo estão naqueles "{|" espalhados entre eles. Eu não entendo muito bem essa notação de tabelas da MediaWiki (um dos motivos de usar HTML sempre pra fazer tabelas), mas tenho quase certeza que se retirar o {| align="center" width="100%" border="0" cellspacing="5" |- valign="top" entre as duas caixas funcione. Mas tem que ver se não vai sacrificar o resto da tabela. : Agora do Monaco não tenho muita ideia não. Experimenta usar o http://inside.wikia.com para obter mais informações sobre o Monaco. --Vu2c 02h44min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Perguntas Valeu pela ajuda e você poderia analisar os artigos que eu criei? São eles: ZZ Top (poderia colocá-lo na sessão convidados especiais?), Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons (se der, também poderia adcioná-lo lá?), A loja de 99 cents (poderia colocá-lo em Estabelecimentos, por favor?) e Forte Clinton (não aquele Clinton) . Pretendo criar mais 2 ou 3 artigos só preciso de tempo. Mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda, --Aero'Guns 18h47min de 8 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Mais artigos Vu2c, criei mais três artigos: Hipódromo de Springfield, Cela de detenção do estádio, A sala de reuniões do Forte Clinton (não aquele Clinton) e Museu de animais empalhados. Poderia analisá-los, me dar sua opinião sobre eles e colocá-los na categoria Estabelecimentos? Obrigado e um abraço, --Aero'Guns 23h06min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Resolvido Vu2c, criei o artigo Barco da Duff. Não precisa mais colocar aqueles artigos nas seções correspondentes a eles, porque eu já o fiz; tá resolvido. Mas mesmo assim obrigado. Garanto que se seu computador estivesse bom, isso já estaria resolvido bem antes. E por você! Abraço e pode contar comigo, --Aero'Guns 00h03min de 20 de Março de 2009 (UTC). : Agradeço pelo apoio. E principalmente por essa vontade a ajudar a Wikisimpsons. --Vu2c 02h35min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ::Obrigado! Gostou do projeto? Já tem 4 membros.--Aero'Guns 02h40min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Projeto Vu2c, eu e o Cassetete071 estamos organizando o Projeto 20ª Temporada. Aqui está a página dele. Espero que goste! Planejamos fazer o projeto das 21ª e 22ª temporadas. Ainda tem poucos membros, mas de pouco em pouco vai crescendo. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 22h35min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) : Adorei a ideia. Principalmente para que já tenhamos uma fonte confiável dos episódios antes mesmo de eles chegarem aqui no Brasil. Novamente, parabéns pela engenhosidade. --Vu2c 02h39min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ::Novamente obrigado! Acho que a mensagem na seção Resolvido será inútil (é que eu escrevi ele antes de você escrever esta). Como eu disse, projeto já tem 4 membros e eu convidei todos os novos editores à se juntarem à ele. Chamei 3 amigos meus para se cadastrarem aqui, e se cadastrarão! Ao todo criaram mais de 7 artigos. Claro que eu não vou dizer quem são eles. E o Cassetete071 merece também crédito, porque ele me deu força para criar o projeto e criou as duas predefinições dele! Mais uma vez, obrigado, --Aero'Guns 02h47min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Sem querer encher o saco... Vu2c, sem querer encher o saco, eu crei o artigo Wikisimpsons (achei que já "tava" na hora). Como foi você que criou a Wikisimpsons em português, achei que gostaria de saber. Se eu criasse uma Wiki (que não está nos meus planos) eu iria querer que o artigo sobre ela refletisse exatamente o que eu penso dela, o que eu sinto em relação à ela e o que eu acho que mais importa. Foi meio difícil escrever aquele artigo porque, em todos artigos que eu criei, eu escrevi do meu jeito - conversando com o leitor, fazendo perguntas e dando respostas, não de um jeito enciclopédico: do jeito humano - mas esse artigo, ele tinha que refletir o que todos os usuários pensam sobre ela; e o mais importante: o que o criador pensa sobre ela. Acho que eu pus lá, tudo que os usuários achavam, mas o que você acha... Por isso que estou te mandando esta mensagem, porque eu quero saber se tudo o que você pensa está refletido lá. Sinta-se livre para modificá-lo. Abraço e espero que tenha gostado, Aero'Guns 01h41min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC). : Adorei o artigo. E não tenho nada pra mudar não. Até porque a Wikisimpsons é de todo mundo. O que todos sentem por ela, o que todos esperam dela deve ser postado. Parabéns pela excelente iniciativa. Já vi que agora a Wikisimpsons está entrando numa fase boa, com vários usuários interessados e dispostos a ajudar. Ninguem segura a gente agora! --Vu2c 18h18min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Favicon.ico olá, como eu ponho o Favicon.ico na minha wikia? agradeço desde já! Vandalismos excessivos Vu2c, volta logo porque assim não dá! Muitos vandalismos, páginas branqueadas etc. Eu reverti uns 20 e o Cassetete071 uns 5 ou 6. Só nós dois não dá! Se fosse eu, bloqueava logo esses IP's por 1 semana, e se continuassem, por tempo infinito. Assim não dá, já tô de saco cheio! Até a minha página de usuário foi vandalizada! Até a página do Cassetete071 foi vandalizada! Até a página do Bartman005 foi vandalizada! E eles sairam imunes!!! Precisamos tomar medidas mais sérias do quesó reverter edições. Espero que compreenda, isso é só para te deixar por dentro de tudo que está acontecendo aqui. Abraço, Aero'Guns 02h40min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) : Desculpa a demora, mas voltei agora de vez. Finalmente minha net em casa foi instalada e posso ficar de olho aqui. Quais foram as página vandalizadas, porque vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Comenta aqui o mais rápido possível pra gente resolver esse problema. --Vu2c 18h15min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Aê, é isso aí! O Bartman e o Stopinski voltaram pra valer! Quanto o problema com a Internet eu também, no início do ano, fiquei com um problema desse, mas já tá tudo resolvido. Os IP's eu não sei de cor (um monte de números e mais números etc.) mas é só ver o histórico das páginas. A Wikisimpsons (página) foi vandalizada 4 vezes por um mesmo usuário! A minha também é só ver o histórico. Na seção Estabelecimentos ou Convidados especiais, na discussão, também houve vandalismo. 2. Já apaguei. O Cassetete071 deve saber de mais alguns. Bom, agora é só julgar a gravidade dos vandalismos. O da Wikisimpsons é pra bloquear, no mínimo, 4 meses. O das seções acho que um dia tá bom... Se souber de mais algum... Ah, e quando eu reverter um vandalismo, eu te aviso quem foi o responsável. Àhh, mais usuários entraram no Projeto. Tentei (tentamos, todos) fazer as traduções, mas na Wiki anglófona (desculpa, é mania da Wikipedia) os episódios também não passaram. Voc~e pode consultar o Sgtcook para informações dos episódios, já que ele é inglês e edita lá na Wikisimpsons-en. Bom, que bom que está de volta! Podemos por ordem aqui. Estive olhando as opiniões de blog's sobre a Wiki, e elas são muito boas!! Àhhh, que tal nós retomarmos o Quiz Wikisimpsons? Eu já tenho umas ideias: podemos fazer o nível fácil (p.e: Qual é o nome do pai de Lisa?), médio (p.e: Qual é o nome da rua onde Os Simpsons moram?) e Simpsonmaníaco (p.e: Em que capítulo aparece a mãe de Homer?). Os níveis poderão ter 5 perguntas que serão trocadas junto com o artigo em destaque e qualquer usuário poderá trocar as perguntas quando o artigo em destaque for trocado (só quando ele for trocado). Cada pergunta do nível fácil vai valer 5 pontos. Do médio 10 pontos, e do Simpsonmaníaco 15 pontos. Se errar não ganha ponto. Quan o usuário passar por todas as perguntas, dos três níveis, vai ser somado seus pontos. Poderíamos criar uma parte na Página Inicial para o campeão do Quiz. O campeão será quem tiver mais pontos. E aí, aprova? Tenho duas formas de fazer esse Quiz: o usuário responde na própria página do Quiz e assina seu nome, pois outros usuários iriam responder na mesma página, ou o usuário assinar seu nome no Quiz e eu mandar (mando uma cópia das perguntas e respostas para você) as perguntas na própria discussão do usuário, e ele deverá responder na discussão dele. As perguntas e as respostas seriam guardadas no meu Arquivo de discussão, e no seu. Assim niguém poderia saber (além de que não iria suspeitar e procurar em Arquivo). Os usuários que trocarem as perguntas deverão me avisar e avisar você, postando em nossas discussões as perguntas e respostas. Ele poderia participar do Quiz, masos pontos dele não iriam valer nas perguntas que ele criou. Se criou todas, não participa. Nós também só iriamos falar as perguntas que el errou e não dar a resposta. Assim se estivermos sem ideias, poderemos repetir as perguntas. Bom, mas antes eu preciso saber: você aprova? Se aprova qual versão seria melhor: a de responder na página do Quiz, ou a de responder na própria discussão? Aguardo sua resposta. Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h24min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :: Eu adorei a ideia (agora sem acento) do quiz, mas não fica meio complicado fazer isso numa Wiki? Por que bem ou mal, as respostas vão sempre estar publicadas em algum lugar. É lógico que o propósito desse software não é esse, mas temos que ver uma maneira de fazer isso então, até que não ficasse muito inviável, se não os resultados não vao ser muito confiáveis. Agora não to tendo nenhuma idéia de como podemos fazer isso não. Gostei das duas suas. Seria interessante agora, comentarmos isso também com os outros usuários participantes aqui, para a gente chegar num consenso. Agora que temos vários usuários interessados mesmo aqui, podemos fazer isso bem mais vezes, compartilhar nossa discussão. Ahh e liga com a mania da Wikipédia não, também estou acostumado tanto com a lusófona quanto a anglófona! hahaha --Vu2c 02h47min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Olha, é o que eu te falei: as respostas ficariam no meu arquivo ou no seu. Tem bastante usuários registrados (hoje mais 2 se registraram) e seria legal fazer. Pensa melhor que eu vou falar com o Leskelutor e o Cassetete071. Abraço, Aero'Guns 18h30min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Página para eliminação E poderia eliminar esta página? Aero'Guns 22h29min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Reverti outro vandalismo. Aero'Guns 00h48min de 14 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :: Eliminei essa página, e inclusive outras que este mesmo IP tinha feito, como Obama e dubladores políticos para o seriado. --Vu2c 02h34min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Pois é. É cada uma que nos aparece. Se precisar de outro adm, estou à disposição (kkk). Abraço, Aero'Guns 04h57min de 18 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Viagem e feriadão Em virtude desse feriadão maravilhoso aqui no Rio, vou viajar e devo ficar 5 dias sem acesso à Internet. Divirtam-se aí, mas deixem a casa de pé pra quando eu voltar, hein?? Abraços e bom feriado para todos! --Vu2c 00h35min de 19 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Pó dexá! Aguentamos 3 meses, 5 dias é moleza. Boa viagem! Aero'Guns 01h58min de 19 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ** To de volta! --Vu2c 22h00min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, vou trocar o artigo em destaque. Deixo o artigo inteiro ou ponho só uma parte? Aero'Guns 22h01min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :: Se o artigo for grande, coloca só uma parte. --Vu2c 22h03min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *É, pus só uma parte. Vou por o "Leia mais" para o leitor continuar a ler. Aero'Guns 22h04min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Tá lá. Se quiser mudar o tamanho... Aero'Guns 22h09min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :: Ficou bom! Parabéns! --Vu2c 22h11min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Obrigado! O da próxima semana será o 2º episódio da 20ª emporada (já que o Cassetete não tá aqui, faço eu mesmo isso) kkk. Aero'Guns 22h18min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :: Falando nisso, eu preciso urgentemente ver amanhã. Não vi o primeiro ainda! Amanhã tenho que sem falta ver os dois. --Vu2c 00h53min de 26 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Mutirão da Tradução Hehehe. O primeiro eu vi no finalzinho e espero que esse eu pegue do começo. Mudando radicalmente de assunto, o que acha de eu (ou nós) organizar o "Mutirão da Tradução"? Os participantes iriam traduzir os artigos da Wikisimpsons anglofona (ó a mania...) e passar pra cá. Eles poderiam usar o Traduzir esta página, do Google, e passar o texto pra cá do jeito que ficou. Aí usuários mais experientes (eu, você e o Cassetete071) poderíamos corrigir os erros de português do Google, ou então os próprios criadores poderiam fazer o mesmo. O que acha? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h39min de 26 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *E a propósito, elimine esta página... Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 20h58min de 5 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :: Página eliminada! E quanto a tradução, eu acho uma boa mesmo. Apesar que a tradução do Google, ou outros tradutores automáticos nao são das melhores. Seria interessante se traduzíssemos diretamente dela, evitando traduções automáticas, já que o texto fica muito estranho. Independentemente, conte comigo para o motirão! --Vu2c 01h27min de 6 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *OK, muito obrigado. O Projeto 20ª Temporada foi legal de organizar, de criar, de tornar a ideia concreta, mas quando a 20ª temporada acabar ele vai junto. Esse mutirão vai demorar um pouquinho pois estou sem tempo, mas vou criar o artigo e convidar os outros usuários. E, a propósito, sabe como me torno adm? Seria bem útil ter outro adm para te ajudar quando você estiver ausente. Se eu merecer este posto e se voc~e tiver confiança em mim, prometo não decepcionar. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h46min de 6 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ps:Quase 1.000! Quase que traduzo uns 5 artigos da Wikisimpsons em inglês mas só teria eu aqui, e seria sem graça só um usuário ver a Wikisimpsons pt com 1.000 artigos... :: Seria bom a gente fazer uma campanha para chamar mais atenção para esses 1000 arquivos. Afinal, não é todo dia que uma Wiki completa seu primeiro milhar de artigos! XDD Ah, quanto ao administrador, te dei este privilégio agora. Mas estarei de olho nas suas ações! hahahaha Já tive alguns problemas com admins em outras wikis (não aqui na Wikia), mas tenho certeza que com você será diferente. Obrigado pela ajuda, e seja bem vindo ao grupo dos admins da pt.Wikisimpsons. --Vu2c 14h58min de 9 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Acho que eu vou traduzir dois artigos e criar o artigo do Mutirão, aí vai completar 1.000 artigos! Quanto ao meu novo posto, pode ficar tranquilo: não vou decepcionar! Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h43min de 9 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Já está feito. Só faltam participantes. 1.000 Artigos! Parabéns, sua Wiki tem 1.000 artigos e é medalha de prata. Este foi o milésimo artigo. Que continuemos assim! Ahh, e não esquece de por seu nome no Mutirão da Tradução... Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 16h38min de 9 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) : Já coloquei lá! E por favor, a Wikisimpsons não é minha, nem de ninguem só, ela é de todo mundo de qualquer um que queira ajudar ou que no mínimo de interesse pelo seriado. Ela não seria nada disso se não fosse pelo trabalho árduo de todo mundo que já contribuiu aqui, desde um usuário não registrado que fez uma modificação apenas até estes nossos grandes editores que contribuiram em massa para esta quantidade de artigos. Essa vitória é de todos nós. Espero que cada vez mais essa quantidade de artigos atraia mais usuários e que possamos ficar mais e mais completos. Parabéns a todos! Essa vitória é nossa! --Vu2c 18h51min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Quando eu entro na descrição de alguns personagens aquele menu lateral aparece em cima do texto, ele não fica ali do lado esquerdo... isso acontece na descrição do Homer e do Bart tmb, não sei se em mais algum tmb tá assim. Daí nem dá pra ler o texto! tá muito ruim!!! --Stopinski 12h00min de 11 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) : Eu li esta mensagem, resolvi os problemas e esqueci de responder no dia! :P Era um problema na definição dos melhores artigos, que ja foi resolvido. Obrigado por avisar! --Vu2c 18h51min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, desculpa. Não tá mais aqui quem disse. Bom tenho duas perguntas: está gostando da minha administração? E acha que o artigo Wikisimpsons tem qualidade para ser um dos melhores artigos daqui da Wiki? Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 01h56min de 23 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ** XD Não precisa pedir desculpa não. Não foi com essa entonação que eu falei não. Foi mais na entonação de político em cima de palanque! hahahha Olha, eu estava por aqui sempre na semana passada. Hoje que estou podendo avaliar sua admin. Fiquei sem alterar nada durante uma semana, e a Wiki está de pé! XDD Tá indo tudo corretamente sim. Parabéns e obrigado pela ajuda. E qualquer coisa, estou aqui pra ajudar! --Vu2c 14h33min de 30 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ah não, então tá ok. E obrigado pelas palavras, tô aqui pra ajudar (mas às vezes faço umas cagadas). Eu ia pedir para que modificasse sua inscrição no Mutirão (que pelo visto só terá dois participantes) mas vejo que já o fez. Eu ia só por o número, o nome e o método de tradução mas eu copiei a tabela de uma outra da Wikipedia com 6 itens. Aí fui inventando o quê pôr. Ah, protegi a página dos episódios. Estavam ocorrendo muitos vandalismos e uns ip's faziam merda lá mesmo sem querer. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h25min de 30 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Como? Como eu posso criar essa "barra" na minha Wikia? Tipo a de personagens, mas de outra coisa. :: No momento eu nao me lembro, mas você consegue esta informação na Inside Wikia http://inside.wikia.com. Obrigado --Vu2c 17h28min de 11 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Não é na MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h43min de 11 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) :: Voilá! --Vu2c 15h20min de 24 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Simpsons no Twitter dae... vc tem Twitter? se tiver siga esse aqui: http://twitter.com/SigaSimpsons Notícias, Novidades e outras coisas sobre os Simpsons, em português! --Stopinski 17h29min de 23 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) :: Tenho não... mas favoritei a página pra ler as novidades. E fica aí a dica para quem quiser seguir. --Vu2c 15h22min de 24 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Dados de usuário Por favor, você é administrador da Wiki, veja Predefinição:User. É uma tabela que eu criei para colocar os dados nas paginas de usuário. Veja como ficou e divulgue aos outros! Obrigado! --Ltfabretti 17h39min de 30 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) : Ficou muito boa! Vou instalar agora mesmo na minha página de usuário. Obrigado! --Vu2c 17h29min de 11 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Porque? Porque vc mudou plano de fundo da Wikisimpsons? amarelo estava mas a ver, mais legal! Já que Os Simpsons são amarelos... Vc pode por favor botar amarelo de novo? --..................WikiCriador 18h50min de 15 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Imagem da semana Olha, eu achei que com aquela tabela de artigo em destaque gigante ficou muito espaço em branco, então botei, como na Wikisimpsons em inglês uma "Imagem da semana". Dá uma olhada e depois me fala se ficou legal. vou almoçar, --189.32.181.16 17h37min de 21 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Desculpe, tinha esquecido de dar login na mensagem acima, --..................WikiCriador 17h39min de 21 de Julho de 2009 (UTC)] : Ficou ótimo. Só teve um probleminha com as tags HTML da tabela, que ficaram sem fechar e tal, mas vou corrigir isso agora mesmo. Obrigado pela contribuição! Vamos deixar a Wikisimpsons ainda melhor! --Vu2c 02h26min de 25 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Legal a mudança q vc fez na Página Principal, ficou muito melhor! Eu achava estranho quando o Artigo em Destaque cobria tudo, agora q tá tudo certo. Ainda bem que vc gostou da ideia da Imagem da Semana, achei que ia mudar muito e não sabia fazer aquilo, por isso q tinha botado junto com o Artigo em Destaque... Ficou muito legal a Página principal, de pouco em pouco a Wikisimpsons melhorando muito! Daqui a pouco vai completar 1100 artigos! --..................WikiCriador 15h51min de 25 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) : Que bom que gostou. Com certeza. Muita coisa já mudou nesses três longos anos. O início foi mais difícil, mas agora a Wikisimpsons está chegando perto do tamanho que se espera. E vem muito mais por aí. Cada hora buscamos algo mais ainda, e com isso só vamos ficando ainda melhor. --Vu2c 02h26min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * É. Um dia desses eu vi a primeira edição da Página principal. Mudou muito mesmo! Vc conseguiu sustentar muito bem a Wikisimpsons. Estava pensando em botar mais uma tabela na Página principal: "Outras línguas", para mostrar as Wikisimpsons em línguas diferentes. Mas nunca consigo, quer dizer, eu boto em mostrar previsão e a tabela está lá, mas desarruma toda a página, aí eu desisto. Se achar necessária essa tabela, pode tentar botar pra mim? --..................WikiCriador 12h38min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Página principal2 Eu estou tentando mudar a página principal, mas olha como é que fica: [ truncado por [[Usuário:Vu2c|Vu2c] 23h38min de 7 de setembro de 2009 (UTC)] ] Me ajuda? --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 16h08min de 2 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Mutirão da Tradução Eaê Vu2c, beleza? Peço que leia esta parte do Mutirão da Tradução. Dúvidas pode me falar. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h22min de 15 de setembro de 2009 (UTC)